The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus having a sheet supply unit for supplying a printing medium and a sheet discharge unit for discharging the printing medium after an image is transferred to the printing medium.
A conventional image forming apparatus such as a printer includes a function of administrating the number of printed sheets or print number (refer to Patent Reference). The conventional image forming apparatus is provided with a counter for counting the print number, so that the counter is updated every time a printing medium is discharged. An administrator monitors the counter regularly for managing the print number.    Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-194239
In the conventional image forming apparatus, when a printing operation is performed continuously, before a precedent printing medium is discharged from the image forming apparatus, a subsequent printing medium is supplied. Accordingly, even though an upper limit is set at a specific print number to stop the printing operation, an actual print number may exceed the upper limit.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide an image forming apparatus, in which, it is possible to stop a printing operation at an upper limit when the upper limit is set at a specific print number.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.